godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla: High Grade (Bandai Japan Toy Line)
Godzilla: High Grade is a line of two-inch tall collectible Gashapon figures produced by Bandai. These figures are released in sets that usually coincide with the newest Godzilla film. They were sold in vending machines and all require at least minor assembly. Sets Set 1 The first set was released in 1994 in conjunction with Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla.Club Tokyo: Godzilla High Grade 1 It includes the following figures: *Godzilla 1994 *King Ghidorah (Heisei) *Little Godzilla *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. *SpaceGodzilla *Super MechaGodzilla (Includes MechaGodzilla and Garuda) Bandai HG Set 1 Godzilla '95.jpg|Godzilla '94 Bandai HG Set 1 King Ghidorah.jpg|King Ghidorah Bandai HG Set 1 Little Godzilla.jpg|Little Godzilla Bandai HG Set 1 M.O.G.U.E.R.A..jpg|M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Bandai HG Set 1 SpaceGodzilla.jpg|SpaceGodzilla Bandai HG Set 1 Super MechaGodzilla.jpg|Super MechaGodzilla Bandai HG Set 1 Tag.jpg Bandai HG Set 1 Instructions.jpg|Instructions for assembling the figures Set 2 The second set was released in 1995 to coincide with Godzilla vs. Destoroyah.Club Tokyo: Godzilla High Grade 2 It includes: *Godzilla 1995 *Battra (Imago) *Biollante *Mothra (Imago) *Mecha-King Ghidorah *Destoroyah Bandai HG Set 2 Godzilla '96.jpg|Godzilla '95 Bandai HG Set 2 Battra.jpg|Battra Bandai HG Set 2 Biollante.jpg|Biollante Bandai HG Set 2 Mothra.jpg|Mothra Bandai HG Set 2 Mecha-King Ghidorah.jpg|Mecha-King Ghidorah Bandai HG Set 2 Destoroyah.jpg|Destoroyah Bandai HG Set 2 Tag.jpg Set 3 Set 3 was released in 1997 to coincide with Rebirth of Mothra II.Club Tokyo: Godzilla High Grade 3 It includes: *Godzilla 1954 *Godzilla 1964 *Mothra Leo 1996 *Aqua Mothra *Desghidorah *Super X and Super X2 Bandai HG Set 3 Godzilla '54.jpg|Godzilla '54 Bandai HG set 3 Godzilla '64.jpg|Godzilla '64 Bandai HG Set 3 Mothra '96.jpg|Mothra Leo '96 Bandai HG Set 3 Aqua Mothra.jpg|Aqua Mothra Bandai HG Set 3 Desghidorah.jpg|Desghidorah Bandai HG Set 3 Super X and Super X2.jpg|Super X and Super X2 Bandai HG Set 3 tag.jpg Set 4 The fourth set was released in 1998 to coincide with ''GODZILLA'' (1998).Club Tokyo: Godzilla High Grade 4 Figures included in this set are: *Burning Godzilla *Godzilla 1998 *MechaGodzilla 1974 *Gigan 1972 *Godzilla Junior *Anguirus 1968 Bandai HG Set 4 Burning Godzilla.jpg|Burning Godzilla Bandai HG Set 4 Zilla '98.jpg|Godzilla '98 Bandai HG Set 4 MechaGodzilla '74.jpg|MechaGodzilla '74 Bandai HG Set 4 Gigan '72.jpg|Gigan '72 Bandai HG Set 4 Godzilla Junior.jpg|Godzilla Junior Bandai HG Set 4 Anguirus '68.jpg|Anguirus '68 Bandai HG Set 4 Tag.jpg Set 5 Set 5 was released in 1998 to commemorate the release of Rebirth of Mothra III.Club Tokyo: Godzilla High Grade 5 It includes the following figures: *Godzilla 1989 *Armor Mothra *Cretaceous King Ghidorah *Rodan 1956 *Baragon 1965 *Gorosaurus Bandai HG Set 5 Godzilla '89.jpg|Godzilla '89 Bandai HG Set 5 Armor Mothra.jpg|Armor Mothra Bandai HG Set 5 Cretaceous King Ghidorah.jpg|Cretaceous King Ghidorah Bandai HG Set 5 Rodan '56.jpg|Rodan '56 Bandai HG Set 5 Baragon.jpg|Baragon '65 Bandai HG Set 5 Gorosaurus.jpg|Gorosaurus '67 Bandai HG Set 5 Tag.jpg EX In 1998, Bandai re-released the figures from Set 1 under the name "Godzilla: High Grade EX." These figures featured slightly different paint jobs than Set 1, and were sold exclusively at 7-11 stores instead of in vending machines.Club Tokyo: Godzilla High Grade EX Just like Set 1, Godzilla: High Grade EX features the following figures: *Godzilla *King Ghidorah *Little Godzilla *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. *SpaceGodzilla *Super MechaGodzilla Bandai HG EX Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla Bandai HG EX King Ghidorah.jpg|King Ghidorah Bandai HG EX Little Godzilla.jpg|Little Godzilla Bandai HG EX M.O.G.U.E.R.A..jpg|M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Bandai HG EX SpaceGodzilla.jpg|SpaceGodzilla Bandai HG EX Super MechaGodzilla.jpg|Super MechaGodzilla Set 6 In 1999, in anticipation of Godzilla 2000: Millennium, Bandai released a sixth set of High Grade figures.Club Tokyo: Godzilla High Grade 6 It includes: *Godzilla 1999 *Godzilla 1962 *Orga *Varan 1958 *Minilla 1967 *Moguera Bandai HG Set 6 Godzilla '99.jpg|Godzilla '99 Bandai HG Set 6 Godzilla '62.jpg|Godzilla '62 Bandai HG Set 6 Orga.jpg|Orga Bandai HG Set 6 Varan.jpg|Varan '58 Bandai HG Set 6 Minilla '67.jpg|Minilla '67 Bandai HG Set 6 Moguera '57.jpg|Moguera '57 Bandai HG Set 6 Tag.jpg Set 7 Set 7 was released in 2000 in conjunction with Godzilla vs. Megaguirus.Club Tokyo: Godzilla High Grade 7 It includes the following figures: *Godzilla 2000 *Megaguirus *King Ghidorah 1965 *Destoroyah (Aggregate Form) *Battra Larva and Mothra Larva *Miss Namikawa Bandai HG Set 7 Godzilla 2000.jpg|Godzilla 2000 Bandai HG Set 7 Megaguirus.jpg|Megaguirus Bandai HG Set 7 King Ghidorah '65.jpg|King Ghidorah '65 Bandai HG Set 7 Destoroyah Aggregate.jpg|Destoroyah (Aggregate Form) Bandai HG Set 7 Battra Larva.jpg|Battra Larva Bandai HG Set 7 Mothra Larva.jpg|Mothra Larva Bandai HG Set 7 Miss Namikawa.jpg|Miss Namikawa Bandai HG Set 7 Tag.jpg Set 8 Set 8 was released in 2001 to coincide with the release of Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack.Club Tokyo: Godzilla High Grade 8 It includes the four monsters featured in the film, plus two classic monsters. *Godzilla 2001 *Mothra 2001 *King Ghidorah 2001 *Baragon 2001 *Megalon *Jet Jaguar Bandai HG Set 8 Godzilla 2001.jpg|Godzilla 2001 Bandai HG Set 8 Mothra 2001.jpg|Mothra 2001 Bandai HG Set 8 King Ghidorah 2001.jpg|King Ghidorah 2001 Bandai HG Set 8 Baragon 2001.jpg|Baragon 2001 Bandai HG Set 8 Megalon.jpg|Megalon Bandai HG Set 8 Jet Jaguar.jpg|Jet Jaguar Bandai HG Set 8 Tag.jpg Set 9 The ninth set was released in 2002 to coincide with the release of the film Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla.Club Tokyo: Godzilla High Grade Set 9 It includes: *Godzilla 2002 *Godzilla 1974 (Comes with interchangeable arm that allows it to be turned into Fake Godzilla) *Kiryu *MechaGodzilla 1974 *King Caesar (Showa) *Mecha-King Ghidorah Bandai HG Set 9 Godzilla 2002.jpg|Godzilla 2002 Bandai HG Set 9 Godzilla 1974.jpg|Godzilla 1974 Bandai HG Set 9 Fake Godzilla.jpg|Fake Godzilla Bandai HG Set 9 Kiryu.jpg|Kiryu Bandai HG Set 9 MechaGodzilla 1974.jpg|MechaGodzilla 1974 Bandai HG Set 9 King Caesar.jpg|King Caesar Bandai HG Set 9 Mecha-King Ghidorah.jpg|Mecha-King Ghidorah Bandai HG Set 9 Tag.jpg Set 10 Set 10 was released in 2003 along with the film Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.. All six of the figures in this set are new molds, but all except Ebirah are based on monsters that have already received High Grade figures.Club Tokyo: Godzilla High Grade 10 The figures in this set are: *Godzilla 2003 *Kiryu 2003 *Mothra 2003 *Ebirah 1966 (Comes with removable water accessory) *Destoroyah (Perfect Form) 1995 *SpaceGodzilla 1994 Bandai HG Set 10 Godzilla 2003.jpg|Godzilla 2003 Bandai HG Set 10 Kiryu 2003.jpg|Kiryu 2003 Bandai HG Set 10 Mothra 2003.jpg|Mothra 2003 Bandai HG Set 10 Ebirah 1966.jpg|Ebirah 1966 Bandai HG Set 10 Ebirah With Water Accessory.jpg|Ebirah with water accessory Bandai HG Set 10 Destoroyah.jpg|Destoroyah (Perfect Form) 1995 Bandai HG Set 10 SpaceGodzilla.jpg|SpaceGodzilla 1994 Bandai HG Set 10 Tag.jpg Set 11 In 2004, to celebrate both the release of Godzilla: Final Wars and Godzilla's 50th anniversary, Bandai released a 12th set of High Grade figures.Club Tokyo: Godzilla High Grade 11 All of the figures in this set are featured in Final Wars, and include: *Godzilla 2004 *Monster X *Gigan 2004 (Includes interchangeable head and hands allowing transformation into Modified Gigan) *Fire Mothra *Rodan 2004 *Kamacuras 2004 and Kumonga 2004 Bandai HG Set 11 Godzilla 2004.jpg|Godzilla 2004 Bandai HG Set 11 Monster X.jpg|Monster X Bandai HG Set 11 Gigan 2004.jpg|Gigan 2004/Modified Gigan Bandai HG Set 11 Fire Mothra.jpg|Fire Mothra Bandai HG Set 11 Rodan 2004.jpg|Rodan 2004 Bandai HG Set 11 Kamacuras and Kumonga.jpg|Kamacuras 2004 and Kumonga 2004 Bandai HG Set 11 Tag.jpg ''Godzilla'' (2014 film) set In 2014, Bandai released the first new High Grade set since 2004, not counting the Godzilla Chronicle reissue sets, in commemoration of the 2014 American film. It features four figures: *Godzilla 2014 *Godzilla (Spit Fire Version) *Winged M.U.T.O. *Eight-Legged M.U.T.O. Bandai HG Godzilla 2014.jpg|Godzilla Bandai HG Godzilla 2014 Spit Fire.jpg|Godzilla (Ver. Spit Fire) Bandai HG Male M.U.T.O..jpg|Winged M.U.T.O. Bandai HG Female M.U.T.O..jpg|Eight-Legged M.U.T.O. ''Shin Godzilla'' set To coincide with the 2016 film, Shin Godzilla, Bandai released a new set of High Grade Figures in August 2016. The first set included: *Godzilla 1954 *Godzilla 1989 *Godzilla 2016 HG Godzilla Resurgence Figures.jpg|Unpainted prototypes New Godzilla gashapon.jpeg|Godzilla (1954) Bandai HG Shin Gojira Godzilla 1989.jpg|Godzilla (1989) Shin Godzilla - Bandai HG figure - 00000.jpg|Godzilla (2016) HG Godzilla Resurgence Ad.jpg Series 2 was released at a later time and included four variations of the 2016 Godzilla, including a figure of its first, barely seen form. Shin Godzilla - HG Capsule figure - Form 1.jpg|Unknown Creature/First form Shin Godzilla - HG Capsule figure - Form 2 - 00001.jpg|Second form Shin Godzilla - HG Capsule figure - Form 3.jpg|Third form Shin Godzilla - HG Capsule figure - Form 4 - 00002.jpg|Fourth form Another line of four figures, known as Shin Godzilla Climax was released later on. The set contained three new variations of the fourth form, and a repainted second form. Shin Godzilla - HG Capsule figure - Form 2 - 00002.jpg|Second form - Maquette ver. Shin Godzilla - HG Capsule figure - Form 4 - 00001.jpg|Fourth form Shin Godzilla - HG Capsule figure - Form 4 - 00003.jpg|Fourth form - Frozen ver. Shin Godzilla - HG Capsule figure - Form 4 - 00004.jpg|Fourth form - Maquette ver. Bootlegs Starting in summer of 2000, bootlegs of the Set 4 figures began appearing on the internet, and remain common on sites such as eBay and Amazon to this day. Though at first glance it may be difficult to spot the differences between the real figures and the bootlegs, there are some notable differences. The bootleg figures are generally smaller and feature sloppier paint jobs. They also lack the marking on their tails that lists the copyright date and "BANDAI CHINA," instead simply listing the word "CHINA."Club Tokyo: Bandai High Grade 4 Bootlegs Below are pictures comparing the actual figures and their bootlegs. HG Burning Godzilla Bootleg.jpg|High Grade Set 4 Burning Godzilla (left), Bootleg (right) HG Zilla Bootleg.jpg|High Grade Set 4 Godzilla '98 (left), Bootleg (right) HG MechaGodzilla Bootleg.jpg|High Grade Set 4 MechaGodzilla (left), Bootleg (right) HG Gigan Bootleg.jpg|High Grade Set 4 Gigan (left), Bootleg (right) HG Godzilla Junior Bootleg.jpg|High Grade Set 4 Godzilla Junior (left), Bootleg (right) HG Anguirus Bootleg.jpg|High Grade Set 4 Anguirus (left), Bootleg (right) Trivia *There has been a set of High Grade figures made for every Godzilla film since 1994. *Bandai also produced a Gamera: High Grade line from 1995 to 1999. References Category:Godzilla (1998 film) Category:Bandai